


Vanhempi sisar

by teapertti



Series: Kuun kolmet kasvot [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marriage, Nohr | Conquest Route, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Corrin oli joskus kuullut tarinan - ehkä edesmenneeltä äidiltään tai sitten joltain lapsenvahdilta - että ihmiset yöaikaan todella muuttuivat toisenlaisiksi. Muodonmuutos oli lähes huomaamaton, mutta silti hyvin todellinen.





	Vanhempi sisar

**Author's Note:**

> Jos monia ficcejäni haluaisi luonnehtia yhdellä lauseella, se olisi kuuluisa Tolstoi-sitaatti: "Onnelliset perheet ovat kaikki samanlaisia; jokainen onneton perhe on onneton omalla tavallaan." Tämä stoori liittyy osaksi tätä tematiikkaa. Jotenkin koko Fates-syklin juonikuvio yltiönopeasti kasvavista lapsista on yhtä aikaa surkuhupaisa ja häiriintynyt... Tässä tarinassa päätin hyväksyä sen varsin mukisematta osaksi pelin maailman sisäistä logiikkaa.
> 
> Varoitusten ja tagien laittaminen on minulle lähtökohtaisesti epäluonnollista ja vaikeaa, tämän ficin kohdalla ehkä tavallista enemmän. Siksi tyydyin varsin epämääräiseen tagaamiseen, ja toivon että se toimii jotenkuten myös lukijan päässä. 
> 
> Lopuksi pakko todeta, että tätä oli todella hauskaa kirjoittaa! Vaikka tarinoideni aiheet ovat usein aika puisevia ja ankeita, niin niiden kirjoittaminen lähes aina tosi kivaa.

Yön pimeydessä hänen silmänsä näyttivät hehkuvan kuin hiilet. Corrin oli huomannut sen jo silloin, kun he olivat vielä lapsia, jolloin hän usein astui ikkunasta sisään yö kannoillaan kuin kissa. Corrin oli joskus kuullut tarinan - ehkä edesmenneeltä äidiltään tai sitten joltain lapsenvahdilta - että ihmiset yöaikaan todella muuttuivat toisenlaisiksi. Muodonmuutos oli lähes huomaamaton, mutta silti hyvin todellinen.

Hän katseli poikiaan, jotka olivat kumartuneet hartaina illallisensa ääreen. Hän katseli Forrestia, joka piteli lusikkaa viehkeästi, samalla tavoin kun ihmiset pitelivät niissä kirjoissa, joissa opetettiin hyviä tapoja. Tässä asiassa pojan kasvattajat olivat olleet paljon tarkempia kuin Corrinin omat. Puhumattakaan Kana-veljestä, jolla ei oikeastaan näyttänyt olevan kovin johdonmukaista käsitystä siitä,  millä arvoasteikolla he sijaitsivat armeijan hierarkiassa. Oikeastaan niin oli parempi, Corrin huomasi ajattelevansa.

Leo ei ollut liittynyt heidän seuraansa, vaan jäänyt keskustelemaan seuraavan päivän etenemisestään veljensä ja muun päällystön kanssa. Armeija oli pitkään ollut asemissaan, mutta huomenna he liikkuisivat jälleen. Sen vuoksi hän ei ollut sisarustensa maanittelusta huolimatta mennyt heidän mukaansa vaan järjestänyt aikaa pojilleen. Liikkumisesta seuraisi taisteluita. Taisteluista seuraisi kuolemaa.

Syötyään Forrest kaivoi esiin virkkuukoukun ja kerän akvamariinin väristä lankaa. Corrinista tuntui usein hänen touhujaan katsellessa, ettei kyse voinut olla hänen lapsestaan, vaan ehkä jostain sukulaispojasta. Veljenpojasta. Mutta kyllä hän muisti, kuinka oli joutunut luopumaan vauvastaan ja viemään tämän sinne outoon paikkaan, jossa aika kului eri tavalla. Ja kuinka siitä lapsesta oli kasvanut hiljalleen nuori mies, joka käyttäytyi kun harkitusti nohrilainen ylimys mutta jossa ei ollut piiruakaan siitä julmuudesta johon heidät yleensä kasvatettiin.

"Äiti, välitätkö siitä mitä ihmiset puhuvat sinusta silloin, kun et ole paikalla?" Forrest kysyi samalla kun näytti pikkuveljelleen miten lanka asettui koukun varrelle.

"Joskus se on ainoa hetki, jolloin he kertovat todelliset ajatuksensa", Corrin vastasi. Forrest näytti siltä että haluaisi jatkaa , mutta vaikeni ja jatkoi työskentelyään. Kanan keskittyminen herpaantui ja hän vaelsi ruokavaraston puolelle. Forrest katsoi surullisena veljensä perään.

"Kana on liian nuori. Miksi annoit hänen tulla tänne?" hän sanoi päätään pudistellen. Sitten hän rypisti otsaansa.

"Jos isä olisi paikalla, hän sanoisi että olen liian pehmeä", poika lisäsi kolkosti. Oli totta, että Leo otti mielellään kummatkin pojat mukaansa lähtiessään taistelukentälle. Mutta Corrin ei halunnut ajatella, että kyseessä oli yritys opettaa heidät ikivanhaan nohrilaiseen kunniakoodistoon - jossa voitto ja kunnia sotakentillä olivat suurimmat hyveet - vaan jotain, jonka tarkoitus oli valmistaa heitä odottamattomaan.

Hän joutui usein varomaan sanojaan vanhemman pojan seurassa, sillä heidän suhteensa oli aina ollut jokseenkin kimurantti. Corrin muisti kuinka tämän kasvot olivat kalvenneet hänen saapuessaan leiriin isänsä kanssa. Leo oli puhutellut vaimoaan painokkaaseen sävyyn:

"Sisar! Näytä Forrestille, missä hän voi siistiä noita ylikasvaneita kutrejaan." Sitten hän oli kääntänyt hevosensa ja lähtenyt.

"Hän ei ole oikeasti veljeni, tiedäthän sen", Corrin oli sanonut hiljaa. Leo ei ollut koskaan luopunut tavasta puhutella häntä sisarenaan muiden ollessa läsnä, vaikka he olivat jo vuosien ajan jakaneet saman vuoteen. Corrin ei tiennyt miten suhtautua tähän. Toisaalta hän ei halunnut ajatella, että oli avioitunut veljensä kanssa. Ja silti hän tiesi, että jos asiat olisivat toisin, hän ehdottomasti pitäisi Leoa veljenään.

Mieluummin hän selittäisi lapsilleen, että kutsui Nohrin kuningashuoneen jäseniä sisaruksikseen koska oli sukua avioliiton kautta. Mutta sen sijaan he kuulivat kun heidän isänsä puhui "Corrin-sisarestaan" ja saivat harvoin todistaa kun hän käyttäytyi kuin aviomies. Mutta Corrinin ymmärryksen mukaan Leolle erolla ei ollut kovin suurta merkitystä. Kana oli kerran kysellyt lapselliseen tyyliinsä, miksi isä kutsui äitiä sisarekseen.

"Siksi että hän on minulle rakkainta maailmassa", tämä oli vastannut. Tavallaan Corrin ymmärsi miehensä ajatustavan. Leo oli kasvanut ajattelemaan, että avioliitto oli tyhjä, yhdentekevä instituutio. Hänen isänsä ei ollut suuremmin piitannut vaimoistaan ja rakastajattaristaan. Mutta sisaruksista oli muodostunut hänen elämänsä kulmakivi, tuki ja turva karussa maailmassa.

Oli kuitenkin niin, että useimmat ihmiset eivät olleet eläneet Nohrin kuninkaan hovissa eivätkä siis ymmärtäneet tällaisia retorisia eroja. Toisinaan Corrin kuuli ystäviltään mitä ihmiset puhuivat heistä. Että veli oli raiskannut sisaren ja heidät oli pakotettu naimisiin jälkien korjaamiseksi. Että kyseessä oli poliittinen avioliitto, jottei kuninkaalliseen perheeseen tulisi ulkopuolisia pyrkyreitä. Lasten hailakka silmien väri ja naismaisuus selittyivät sillä että he olivat tietysti äpäriä, varmaan jonkun ulkomaalaisen kaiken huipuksi. Keneltäkään ei tietenkään löytynyt rohkeutta tulla kyselemään, pitivätkö jutut paikkansa.

*

Corrinin linnassa vietetystä lapsuudesta hän muisti ikkunan, jonka edessä kasvoi suuri, vanha tammipuu. Corrin ei koskaan uskaltanut kiivetä puuhun, mutta Leo, jonka huone oli hänen omansa vieressä ja joka niin ikään ylsi puuhun ikkunastaan, ei lapsenakaan pelännyt kiivetä paksuille oksille. Yöaikaan, kun koko maan valtasi syvä pimeys ja heidän oli tarkoitus pysytellä huoneissaan, oli hänellä tapana kiivetä välistä Corrinin ikkunalle juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Usein hän jäi istumaan ikkunalaudalle, mutta toisinaan hän kiipesi huoneeseen sisään. Päiväsaikaan he olivat kiireisiä ja harvoin ehtivät puhua kahden kesken.

Hän  muisti jättiläismuurahaiset. Hän oli nähnyt sitä unta niin kauan kuin pystyi muistamaan. Usein ne unet olivat vain lievästi pelottavia, mutta toisinaan ne muuttuivat irvokkaiksi kauhukuvien sarjoiksi, jotka pysyivät hänen lapsenmielessään valveillakin. Viidentoista vanhana Corrin oli nähnyt unen jossa ne raatelivat tuntemattoman naisen jonka hän nykyään osaisi nimetä äidikseen ja herännyt siihen, että ikkunaan koputettiin. Hän näki Leon kasvojen piirtyvän pimeän ikkunan takana lyhdyn himmeässä valossa. Hän nousi ylös ja avasi ikkunan.

"Sinä huusit", Leo sanoi astuessaan sisään. Ankarasta harjoittelusta huolimatta hänen liikkeissään oli aavistus kömpelyyttä, sillä hän oli alkanut kasvaa pituutta.

"Minä näin unta", Corrin vastasi. He istuutuivat vierekkäin sängylle.

"Mistä sinä uneksit", poika kysyi. Corrin ei usein puhunut toistuvista unistaan, sillä hänestä tuntui typerältä kertoa pelkäävänsä oman mielikuvituksensa tuotteita. Heistä kasvatettiin sotilaita.

"Muurahaisista." Leo hymyili ohimenevän hetken.

"Ei muurahaisia ole mitään järkeä pelätä", hän aloitti. Corrin tärisi hetken unesta jääneen muiston voimasta, kietoi sitten kädet hänen vyötäisilleen ja kaatoi hänet viereensä sängylle.

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän! Mutta ne olivat valtavia", hän sanoi ja nauroi sitten vähän. Sen jälkeen he olivat hiljaa, Corrin rutisti veljeään kovemmin ja tämä vastasi halaukseen. Vaikka hän usein halasi ja suukotteli sisariaan, hellyyttä ei nähty Nohrissa miehille sopivana. Tuntui oudolta olla niin lähellä veljeä. Mutta siinä he olivat, Corrin hengitti pojan kaulaa vasten ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni.

"Nuku", Leo sanoi hänelle. Hänen vapaa kätensä leikki Corrinin yöpaidan helmalla. Olisiko hän nostanut helmaa jos kyseessä ei olisi hänen sisarensa? Ajatus teki tytön levottomaksi hyvällä tavalla, mutta hän antoi sen lipua sen pois mielestään. Myöhemmin, aikuisena, kun hän tiesi totuuden, hän huomasi palaavansa tuohon ajatukseen. Jos he eivät olisi sisaruksia.

Corrin heräsi seuraavana aamuna veljensä käsivarsilta. Aurinko oli jo noussut, ja oven ulkopuolelta kuului palvelijoiden ääniä. Huoneessa oli kylmä, sillä ikkuna oli jäänyt auki. Hän ravisteli Leon hereille ja käski häntä palaamaan huoneeseensa. Tämä nousi ylös hitaasti, muisti sitten missä oli ja lähti laahustamaan kohti ikkunaa.

"Älä putoa", Corrin huolehti. Leo mulkaisi häneen.

"Olenko muka koskaan?"

"Jonain päivänä saatat. Ja kiitos", tyttö sanoi ja jäi sydän takoen ikkunaan katsomaan tämän menoa. Leo ei sen päivän jälkeen enää kiivennyt ikkunasta sisään. Se oli ymmärrettävää, sillä hehän olivat jo  pian aikuisiksi laskettavia.

*

Corrin ei voinut olla ihailematta Kanan ohranvaaleita hiuksia, samanlaisia kuin isällään. Hän näki nuorimmaisessaan kasvavan voimakastahtoisuuden, josta kehittyi pahimmillaan säälimättömyyttä, sellaista mitä Nohrissa arvostettiin. Mutta usein, vielä tämän hetken, sen peitti vielä herkkyys ja epävarmuus niin kuin pilvi peitti kuun. Toisinaan hän mietti, millaista heidän elämänsä olisi, jos olisi saanut pitää heidät luonaan. Corrin toivoi, että saisi sodan jälkeen lapsen jonka kasvua voisi seurata jokaisena hetkenä.

"Kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi", hän sanoi Kanalle ja Forrestille. Nuorempi hymyili, mutta vanhemman kasvot olivat jähmettyneet. Hän syleili poikiaan ja lähetti heidät sitten nukkumistiloihin. Sen jälkeen hän vetäytyi omaan huoneeseensa odottamaan heidän isänsä paluuta.

Saatuaan tietää olevansa hoshidolainen oli Corrin huomannut asian vaivaavan häntä. Hän tutki sisarustensa kasvoja, josko heidän käytöksessään olisi jotain eroa nyt, kun totuus oli tullut ilmi. Mutta hän ei huomannut mitään. Veriside ei ollut tärkeää, niinhän hän oli päättänyt. Kun Leo saapui liittyäkseen hänen joukkoihinsa, hän huomasi ajattelevansa sitä muistoa vuosien takaa, ja muuttuvansa samalla tavalla levottomaksi kuin silloinkin. Jos he eivät olisi sisaruksia. Eivätkä olleetkaan.

Eräänä iltana hän lähetti Felician viemään sanan veljelleen, että tulisi tapaamaan häntä hänen huoneelleen. Ja Leo tuli. Hän seisoi ovella ja katseli ympärilleen.

"Täälläkö sinä nukut?" hän kysyi. Corrin ei ollut varma, oliko kysymys pilkallinen vai toteava.

"Istu alas. Jutellaan", Corrin sanoi. Leo ei totellut, mutta katsoi häneen tiiviisti, odottaen mitä hänellä oli sanottavanaan.

"Muistatko, kun sinulla oli tapana kiivetä huoneeseeni kuin orava? Kun olimme lapsia." Leon kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Hm. Luulin että halusit puhua jostain tärkeästä", hän sanoi.

"Se on tärkeää", Corrin vastasi.

"Lapsena sitä saattoi tehdä kaikkea typerää. Mutta oli siinä puolensakin. Sinä kysyit aina vastauksia kotitehtäviisi. Ihan kuin minusta ei olisi muuhun!" Leo totesi ja hymy livahti hänen kasvoilleen.

"Mitä vielä, sinua vain oli helppo imarrella jo silloin", Corrin totesi, nousi ja otti askeleen miestä kohti.

"Näetkö sinä yhä unia niistä muurahaisista?" tämä kysyi äkkiä. Corrin värisi.

"Harvemmin, elämässä on jo painajaista tarpeeksi", hän vastasi tarkastellessaan Leon piirteitä läheltä. Kasvot olivat ankarat, huolestuneen veljen kasvot.

"Mutta kiitos että lohdutit minua silloin", Corrin sanoi koskettaessaan hänen olkapäätään.

"Muurahaisia, minun vanhempi sisareni, Nohrin prinsessa... Muurahaisia... Mutta vakavasti puhuen, ei ollut sopivaa tulla huoneeseesi keskellä yötä", hän puhisi. Corrin nojautui hänen korvaansa kohden, madalsi ääntää kuiskauksen tasolle:

"Olisit saanut tulla useamminkin. En ole sisaresi, loppujen lopuksi." Leo astui askeleen taaksepäin. Hän kääntyi ovea kohden.

"Onko sinulla muuta asiaa? Jos ei, niin minä lähden", hän sanoi yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä.

"Hyvää yötä", Corrin sanoi ja katseli kun tämä poistui pimeään yöhön. Lyhdyn valossa hän huomasi kohti lähestyvän hahmon, jonka otaksui pituuden ja kävelytyylin perusteella olevan Elise. Tämä ja Leo pysähtyivät keskustelemaan hetkeksi. Elekielestä päätellen keskustelu ei ollut miellyttävä.

"Oliko teillä riitaa? Hän oli tosi kiukkuinen", Elise kysyi ihmeissään tullessaan sisään. Corrin kohautti olkapäitään.

Corrin ei seuraavana päivänä etsinyt veljeä käsiinsä puhuakseen tälle, mutta pohti itsekseen olisiko sittenkin kannattanut vaieta koko asiasta. Rehellisyys saattoi pahimmillaan koitua kuolemaksi, sen hän oli oppinut. Illallisen jälkeen hänen mentyään huoneeseensa oli Leo saapunut hänen luokseen jälleen. Saatuaan kutsun sisään mies jäi ovelle seisomaan käsivarret ristittyinä. Hän oli pitkään vaiti. Corrinilta meni hetki tajuta että hän oli hermostunut, ehkä siksi ettei muistanut nähneensä hänen osoittavan koskaan epävarmuutta, tai nohrilaisittain sanottuna heikkoutta.

"Isosisko, Corrin", hän sai sanottua. Äänessä oli myötämielisyyttä, jota hänen kohdallaan saattaisi kutsua lempeydeksi. Corrin tunsi äkkiä mystistä iloa, sellaista kun ihmiset tunsivat nähdessään aamuruskon kajastavan pimeän yön jälkeen.

"Minä olen kaivannut sinua niin kovasti." Hän ei katsonut Corrinia silmiin puhuessaan.

"Sinä olit vilpitön minua kohtaan, joten voin hyvin tehdä saman", mies lisäsi sitten, kuin odottaen että hänet torjuttaisiin. Corrin meni ja painautui häntä vasten, vaikka joutuikin koskettamaan haarniskaa eikä ihmistä sen sisällä. He olivat taas vaiti. Leo riisui vaivoin hansikkaansa silittääkseen hänen poskeaan. Tämä on se hetki, Corrin ajatteli. Kun päivä muuttuu yöksi ja sisar joksikin toiseksi naiseksi. He suutelivat.

Hänestä tuntui kiusalliselta riisuuntua veljensä edessä, tuntea tämän katseen seuraavan hänen jokaista liikettään. Siitäkin huolimatta, että katse oli himoitseva. Se mikä häntä odotti vaikutti olevan jotain, joka oli makeaa ja hapanta kuin suupala kypsästä hedelmästä.

"Olisinpa ottanut sinut omakseni jo aiemmin"; Leo mutisi hänen korvaansa tunnustellessaan hänen vartaloaan. Hetken aikaa, täyttyneen kaipauksen ja kiihkon vallassa, Corrin oli samaa mieltä.

Yön sydämessä hän kuitenkin itki tuskallista muodonmuutostaan. Leo oli yhtynyt häneen kahdesti, hänen vastustelustaan, kivusta ja verestä huolimatta.

"Mitä sinä itket? Tätähän sinä halusit", hän kysyi, ja ääni oli taas kalsea, ankaran veljen ääni. Lapsuudessa Leo oli aina kunnioittanut häntä, koska oli paria kuukautta nuorempi, mutta heidän aikuistuttuaan vähäkin nöyryys oli kadonnut hänen äänestään ja eleistään.

"Se sattui enemmän kuin kuvittelin", Corrin vastasi. Leon kasvot heltyivät hieman ja hän syleili Corrinia.

"Sinä olet kunnon tyttö", hän sanoi, toteamus joka ei Corrinin näkemyksen mukaan liittynyt mitenkään mihinkään. Tämä ojentautui ottamaan miehen hiuksilta pois pannan, jota hän käytti osoituksena asemastaan.

"Luulisi että se painaa päätäsi", hän ihmetteli.

"Minun päätäni vaivaavat paljon isommat asiat", Leo vastasi. Hän yritti napata hiuskoristeen takaisin.

"Pitää lähteä."

"Jää tähän, ole niin kiltti", Corrin pyysi. Leon kasvot muuttuivat kiusaantuneiksi, hän ei pitänyt siitä kun hänen päätöksiään kyseenalaistettiin.

"Ihmiset alkavat ihmetellä, jos näkevät minut oleskelemassa asuntosi luona aamutuimaan."

"Sano heille, että minulla oli tärkeää asiaa jo heti aamusta", Corrin ehdotti ja heilautti kättään vakuudeksi. Leo huokaisi mutta näytti tyytyvän vastaukseen. Corrin nukahti häntä vasten mutta herätessään aamulla näki tämän täysissä pukeissa kumartuneena sängyn ylle.

"Minä menen nyt", hän ilmoitti kuivasti. Corrin makasi aloillaan hetken ja ajatteli ennen kuin kohottautui ylös.

"Leo?" Mies hätkähti kuultuaan etunimensä.

"Tuletko taas illalla?" Corrin kysyi. Tämä kallisti päätään ja hymähti tavalla, mitä useimmat kuvasivat ylimieliseksi.

"Nähdään silloin."

Corrin oli kokenut lyhyessä elämässään monta erikoista asiaa, mutta tuota kohtaamista seuranneet muutamat viikot olivat hänen mielestään niistä kaikista omituisimpia. Hänestä tuntui, kuin sisaren rooli olisi viitta, joka riuhtaistiin hänen yltään illan tullen mutta jonka hän asetti uudelleen harteilleen joka aamu. Hän oli hermostunut, poissaoleva ja välinpitämätön, mutta vain siksi että tunteiden palo söi häntä sisältäpäin. Sisarusten ja sotajohdon välisissä kokouksissa hän tuskin uskalsi kohottaa katsettaan Leon seurassa, mutta heidän aterioidessaan veli vaati saada istua hänen vierellään. Leo säästi ruuastaan parhaat palat ja antoi ne Corrinille, vaikka he kaikki söivät sodan vuoksi niukasti.

Hän ei katunut, että oli ottanut itselleen veljensä kovan ja oikukkaan rakkauden, vaikka olikin saanut kokea kuinka se teki Leon kaltaisista miehistä itsekkäitä. Hän huomasi äkkiä puhuvansa miespuolisille sotilastovereilleen arkaillen. Nohrilaiset miehet eivät kuunnelleet selityksiä tai tunteneet myötätuntoa silloin kun kokivat asemansa uhatuksi, ja hän tunsi pikkuveljensä liian hyvin tietääkseen, että tämä sattui olemaan herkkähipiäisimmästä päästä. Corrin muisti joskus jonkun vanhan lastenhoitajan sutkauttaneen, ettei järkevä nainen nainut pahnanpohjimmaista, koska tämä käyttäisi koko elämänsä todistellakseen olevansa esikoinen.

Eräänä päivänä Leo tuli hänen luokseen levottoman oloisena. Corrin oli tekemässä jokapäiväisiä askareitaan eikä ollut aluksi huomannut saaneensa seuraa. Vasta kovaääninen yskäisy kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Leo puhui tovin muista asioista, mutta pääsi lopulta siihen, mitä oli tullut toimittamaankin. Hän polvistui ja painoi kasvonsa naisen kämmenselkiä vasten. Se oli nöyrin ele, jonka Corrin oli koskaan nähnyt pikkuveljensä tekevän. Sillä hetkellä hän olisi antanut tälle mitä tahansa tämä keksisi pyytääkin. Pienen hetken ajan ei ollut mitään, jonka Corrin olisi häneltä kieltänyt. Niinpä kuullessaan kosinnan hän sanoi "kyllä", ja vielä uudelleen "tietysti".

Corrin tunsi valtaisaa helpotusta. Kun he lähtivät yhdessä ovesta ulos, hän kääntyi sulhasensa puoleen ja sanoi:

"Menen kertomaan isoveljelle." Leo kohotti kulmiaan ja vastasi sitten:

"Mennään yhdessä."Corrin pudisti päätään.

"Tahdon puhua hänen kanssaan kahden kesken. Liityn seuraasi myöhemmin." Hän oli tuntenut Leon liian kauan etteikö tietäisi että tämä piti toivetta loukkauksena itseään kohtaan.

"Tee miten haluat." Hän otti vastaan suudelman välinpitämättömästi heidän lähtiessään eri suuntiin.

Corrin meni ja keskusteli vanhemman veljensä kanssa. Tämän otsalle ilmestyi usein nähty huoliryppy hänen esittäessään asiansa, mutta saatuaan puheensa loppuun veli vastasi hänelle hymyllä.

"Avioliitto kuningasperheeseen on tietysti sinun kannaltasi järkevä. Enää kukaan ei viitsi epäillä lojaalisuuttasi", Xander sanoi.

"Minä teen vain ja ainoastaan itselleni mieliksi", Corrin vastasi tiukasti, ja isoveljen hymy levisi hieman.

"Se on oikein."

Mutta hänen omissa tiloissaan odotti nuorempi veli, joka oli hänen kättään kauniisti pyytänyt mutta joka ei kestänyt alistua jälleen nöyryytykseen, jonka alla oli elänyt koko elämänsä. Leo istui sängyllä ja katseli kivikasvoisena ulkona punertavaa iltaruskoa.

"Hän oli iloinen. Minäkin olen", Corrin sanoi.

"Tuskin olet kauaa. Kohta tajuat, kuinka typeränä ihmiset sinua pitävät, kun tyydyit lohdutuspalkintoon." Corrinille tuli elävästi mieleen ne kerrat, kun Leo oli laittanut hänet suunnittelemaan sotastrategioita ja haukkunut sitten kaikki hänen valintansa.

"Kruununprinssin rinnalla minä olen ikuisesti mitättömyys", hän jatkoi sitten. Corrin ei vastannut mitään. Hän otti pois vaatteensa ja sujahti peiton alle.

"Kuule, olet entistä mitättömämpi huomenna jos vietät koko yön märehtimässä noita typeriä juttujasi", hän totesi olkansa yli. Hän saattoi tuntea Leon katseen porautuvan hänen niskaansa. Corrin tiesi, että hänen kuuluisi rohkaista miestään, mutta hetkellinen vallantunne hiveli hänen mieltään. Leo huokaisi kovaäänisesti ja rojahti hänen vierelleen. Lopulta Corrin sanoi:

"Kyllä minä ymmärrän sinua. Hän on minunkin isoveljeni. Olemme kummatkin mitättömyyksiä." Se oli mitä oudoin asia sanoa ääneen sulhaselleen hääyönä. Jotkut totuudet oli tehty vaiettaviksi.

"Väärin. Minulle sinä olet kaikista tärkein", Leo sanoi. Corrin kääntyi kohtaamaan hänen kasvonsa, ajatellen hänen sanojaan.

Vuodet naimisiinmenon jälkeen olivat muuttuneet hämäriksi hänen mielessään. Hän muisti nähneensä monta taistelua ja monta ruumista. Hän muisti synnyttäneensä kaksi lasta ja antaneensa ne pois. Hän muisti nuoren miehen joka oli kävellyt hänen luokseen ja kertonut olevansa hänen poikansa. Mutta yhtä lailla monta merkityksellistä asiaa oli unohtunut. Corrin seurasi kun taistelut tekivät hänen miehestään entistä armottomamman ja etäisemmän. Sota oli heille kummallekin todellinen puoliso; Corrinille lankesi lopulta jalkavaimon rooli. Se oli alhaisempi kuin puolison tai sisaren koskaan. Sota otti heidän lapsensa siipiensä alle, vaikka heidät oli lähetetty kasvamaan vapaina siitä. Se oli perheenjäsen joka oli aina ensimmäisenä ovella vastassa ja jolta ei säästynyt kukaan.

*

"Xander oli pahoillaan, ettet tullut kokoukseen", Leo sanoi hänelle astuessaan sisään.

"Söin poikieni kanssa. He ovat sinunkin poikiasi", Corrin vastasi. Hän näki miehen kiristelevän hampaitaan samalla kun asettui sängylle istumaan.

"Jos häviämme tämän sodan, ei meillä ole kohta yhtään poikaa."

"Kerro minulle, mistä puhuitte kokouksessa", Corrin pyysi istuutuessaan tämän viereen. Leo pudisti päätään turhautuneena.

"Pääsisit jälleen kuin koira veräjästä, niin kuin lapsena kysellessäsi vastauksia läksyihisi!" Corrin värähti. Kukaan ei joutunut tässä sodassa vastaamaan teoistaan niin kuin hän. Mutta tänään hän ei halunnut riidellä.

"Kertoisit, ole kiltti... Minä haluaisin kuulla sen sinun kertomanasi." Hänen miehensä piti siitä, että häntä maaniteltiin tekemään asioita, jotka oikeastaan olivat hänen velvollisuuksiaan. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä merkitykselliseksi. Vaikkei näyttänytkään sitä usein, Corrin tiesi että sydämessään hänen esikoisensa halveksi äitiään silloin kun hän näki tämän pyytävän tällaisia.

"Mitä, pitääkö meidän kohta alkaa anella että Hänen Korkeutensa edes katsoisi meihin päin!" Forrest oli kerran kysynyt Corrinilta jonain niistä harvoista kerroista, kun oli todella suuttunut. Mutta tämä ei ollut hätkähtänyt poikansa sanoista. Kiltteys oli ainoa asia, joka teki hänestä korvaamattoman. Lempeys oli ainoa etu, joka hänen sylillään oli valttina sota vastaan.

Seuraavana päivänä Kana löysi hänet varustehuoneesta. Corrin levittänyt maahan karttoja ja kirjoja, jotka kertoivat kaukaisista maista. Hänen katseensa seurasi niihin piirrettyjä tietä merkitseviä viivoja ja huulet tavasivat sanoja, jotka oli kirjoitettu tuntemattomilla kielillä. Poika tuijotti hänen touhuamistaan vaitonaisena. Corrinin teki mieli kääntyä hänen puoleensa ja pyytää anteeksi sotkua. Kana oli vielä liian iloluontoinen tajutakseen, ettei hän olisi viitannut levällään oleviin karttoihin. Lapsi kyykistyi äitinsä viereen.

"Kaikki kääntyy vielä hyväksi", Kanan ääni tapaili. Corrin vilkaisi häneen ja sitten taas kaikkiin niihin paikkoihin, jotka hän toivoi vielä näkevänsä. Yhdessä lastensa ja miehensä kanssa, tietenkin.

"Niin minäkin haluan uskoa", hän vastasi.


End file.
